


Something You Need

by HMSquared



Category: NCIS
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dialogue Light, Drowning, Episode: s16e13 She, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: What Torres needs is Bishop by his side. 16.13
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Kudos: 22





	Something You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Torres’ reactions at the end of the episode... If that’s not true love, I don’t know what is.
> 
> Enjoy!

Bishop felt the bullets whiz past her. She searched the water for Morgan.

There. She was faint, but not too much. Bishop pumped her arms and swam deeper. Her arms latched onto Morgan.

The water felt like it was closing in. Bishop dashed for the surface, fighting the growing pain.

She didn’t see the dock until it was too late.

Torres saw her for a second. There was a flash of blonde and then the water coughed Morgan up. Bishop disappeared from view. He broke into a run.

“Ellie!” Hearing his cries, Gibbs and McGee followed. The latter quickly kneeled to perform CPR as Torres jumped into the water.

Bishop was sinking. In the dark water, eyes shut, she looked like an angel.

Morgan had just woken up when the water rippled again. Torres was dragging Bishop behind him. Before Gibbs could speak, he was already starting CPR.

“Come on, Ellie…” Torres counted in his head. After five compressions, he checked for a pulse; there wasn’t one. “This isn’t how you die. Stay with me.” Over and over, the same five compressions and a check.

“Torres.” Gibbs’ voice felt like a shock to his system. Torres blinked, suddenly very aware of the situation. He was holding Bishop in his arms.

“...Ellie?”

When Palmer arrived, McGee quietly shook his head. They both looked out toward the dock.

Torres was sitting on the edge, eyes burning from his tears. Gibbs remained nearby in case he tried something stupid. No one could look in Bishop’s direction. Not even Morgan, who sat on the steps with a towel around her shoulders.

It all faded away. The sights, the sounds… Torres felt numb. He began to slowly rock back and forth.

The jar. Reaching into his pocket, Torres’ fingers closed around it. He swallowed.

The water was an inky, murky black. Reflections of the stars above bounced off the glass. Torres screwed the lid on and held the jar to his chest. He started to sob.

The jar remained on his desk, staring out at hers.


End file.
